Leonardo (Turtle)
Leonardo, alongside the other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, battled the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT. He was voiced by both Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD; he was physically portrayed by Lloyd, with Xin Wuku as his stunt double. Information on the rapper Leonardo is one of the four protagonists from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, along with his brothers: Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. After a mysterious mutagen mutated Leonardo and his brothers into humanoid turtles, they were adopted by Master Splinter and trained in the art of Ninjitsu. Leonardo is named after Leonardo da Vinci because of a book Splinter found about the great Renaissance artists. Leonardo is the oldest out of the four turtles and wears a blue bandana. He is the most serious and disciplined out of the four and is depicted as the leader of the group and the one to take charge when Master Splinter is not present. This often leads to conflict with his brother, Raphael. He is a skilled martial artist and swordsman and has double Ninjaken swords as his weapons of choice. He has a good line of defense and is best at planning strategies. He spends most of his time meditating and practicing his skills. He has a strong sense of honor and a strict obedience of the Bushido code, a Samurai code of honor and loyalty. Lyrics [Note: Leonardo is in blue, while Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo are in regular text. All turtles rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Heeyah!) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! I can Bebop and Steadyrock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Uh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy! Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai! (Uhhh…) Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, 'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'Verse 2:' Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by! You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! We're the TMNT, drop-kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza! Save a slice for me! Trivia *On June 15th, 2012, an ERB News was uploaded to YouTube, but it was eventually taken down. It was hosted by Leonardo da Vinci and guest starred the real Hulk Hogan together with the ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage and André the Giant (both portrayed by Lloyd). In this video, da Vinci said, "And tell that turtle I'm coming after his ninja ass!", which suggests that ERB considered making this battle (or only Leonardo vs Leonardo) for a long time. *Due to the Turtles' segment being filmed behind a blue screen, filming using Leonardo's blue headband was not done. Instead, post-editing altered the colors of the existing headbands to a shade of cyan. *During the line, "Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by!", Leonardo is voiced by EpicLLOYD instead of Nice Peter, as he was previously. **This makes him the third rapper to be voiced by more than one person, after Nikola Tesla and Michelangelo the Turtle. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Xin Wuku